Reason
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Kenapa Natsu selalu menantangnya? Kenapa ia ragu pada alasan Natsu? Kenapa ia sangat perduli akan itu?/ "Kau bohong!"/"huh?"/ "Karena..."/ Bad Sumarry. NaZa. RnR please/DLDR.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, dll.**

**Don't Like, please Don't Read.**

**Happy Reading, Minna.**

**...**

Erza tak pernah tahu kenapa orang itu bersikeras ingin melawannya. Mengatakan dengan lantang dengan semangatnya yang berkobar; juga tak lupa juga tubuhnya yang terbakar apinya sendiri.

Erza tak pernah tahu. Setiap ada waktu senggang untuknya, dia datang. Menantang bertanding satu lawan satu yang berakhir dengan orang itu yang terbujur keras di atas tanah.

Erza sering menanyakan kenapa 'dia' sangat ingin mengalahkannya, dan Erza tak pernah percaya dengan 'ingin menjadi penyihir terkuat.' adalah alasan yang benar. ia tak pernah percaya. Yang ia ketahui, sorot mata sang pemuda berbeda. Sorot mata yang entah mengapa sangat mengganggunya. Sorot itu Terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia tak bisa menerka apa itu.

"Ugh~..."

Rasa segar ia dapatkan kala kakinya menyentuh air sungai yang sejuk. Menggerakan kaki jenjangnya sedikit-sedikit menciptakan riak gelombang yang menyebar ke segala arah. Ia menikmati setiap kesejukan yang merambat dari kakinya. Menikmati tiap detik yang berlalu dalam ketenangan pagi.

Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha merileks-kan setiap syaraf yang menempel di tubuhnya. Haah~, entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya merasa banyak sekali beban yang menumpuk di punggungnya. Terlalu banyak problema hidup yang ia alami. Entah itu masalah misi, masalah guild, dan lain-lainnya. Ditambah lagi soal pria 'itu' yang bayangnya selalu berputar di kepa merahnya.

"Hooy, Erza!" Matanya kanannya terbuka mendengar suara itu. Mendengus kecil mengetahui siapa pemilik nada penuh gelora itu. '_Orang itu._' ucapnya dalam hati. namun senyum simpul malah tercipta di bibirnya. Walau samar terbungkus wajah datar ciri khas dirinya.

"Erza, ayo kita bertarung. Aku yakin kali ini aku yang akan menang." Pemuda berambut tajam pink meninjukan kedua tangannya kuat. Seketika api tercipta di tangannya. Nyengir lebar dengan tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi.

Erza mendesah. "Tidak mau." dirinya kembali memusatkan pikirannya sendiri dengan kegiatannya. Natsu, pemuda tadi menggeram. Mengumpulkan sihir api di tangannya sendiri. Ia pikir mungkin sedikit paksaan akan membuat hormon bertarung Erza muncul. Ya, pasti.

"Tak ada waktu untuk nanti, Erza. Hari ini, saat ini juga kau harus bertarung denganku. Terima ini." Erza memutar bola matanya. Bosan.

"_**Karyu no...**_"

Bruk

"Duduklah!" Erza menarik tangan Natsu membuat sang empu terduduk di tanah, cemberut. Erza sendiri tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Natsu.

"Hey, apa kau hanya ingin diam seperti ini saja?" ucap Natsu ikut mencelupkan kakinya setelah melepas sandal kesayangannya. Mendesah nikmat kala rasa sejuk menjalar di setiap tulangnya.

"Hm, jarang-jarang aku bisa bersantai seperti ini." jawab Erza. Natsu mengangguk, membiarkan keheningan menguasai mereka. Suara angin bergemerisik, cicit burung, riak air, bergabung menjadi satu sebagai melodi alam yang merdu. Jika saja Erza menikmatinya. Tapi entah mengapa, Erza tidak suka suasana ini. Entah datang darimsna rasa canggung menyergap setiap sel di tubuhnya. Mendadak ia merasa tak nyaman akan dirinya.

Bukan karena apa, ia hanya terlalu asing jika bersama dengan Natsu, di isi keheningan seperti ini. Biasanya juga Natsu yang paling cerewet dan bermulut besar. Mengatakan 'ini' sampai 'itu' yang membuatnya hanya menjadi pendengar apik. Dan kenapa sekarang menjadi pendiam seperti ini?

Erza meremas sedikit roknya, memberanikan diri melirik teman merah jambunya. Kemelut di otaknya sedikit membuat ia mempunyai waktu memandang wajah sang teman sejak kecilnya. Erza menggeleng kuat. Berdehem kecil.

"H-Hey, Natsu. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Natsu mengalihkan atensinya pada Erza. Mata bulatnya intens menatap Erza; Terlihat jelas oleh Erza akan tatapan penasaran Natsu.

"Apa? Kau mau tanya kapan kita bisa bertarung? Aku siap saat ini juga." hampir Natsu menyemburkan apinya sebelum kepalanya menerima benturan yang keras. Natsu menggeram, namun langsung terdiam kala aura negatif keluar dari tubuh Erza. Ia ciut.

"Jawab dengan jujur."

"?!"

"Kenapa kau ingin melawanku?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Natsu berkerut, menggosok-gosok rambutnya sedikit bingung.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Natsu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kakinya bersila dan kepalanya menunduk. Mencoba memikirkannya.

"Aku ingin bertanding denganmu karena..."

Erza terdiam menanti jawaban Natsu. Hatinya berkomat-kamit membaca mantra 'Jujur' yang akan membuat orang berkata sejujur-jujurnya.

"Karena... kau kuat." jawab Natsu terlihat asal. Erza geram. Tangannya menjewel pipi Natsu kuat.

"Hey!" Natsu menggerang. Erza melepaskannya, menatap Natsu masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau bohong. Banyak yang lebih kuat dariku. Laxus misalnya. Tapi kenapa kau lebih banyak ingin bertarung denganku?"

Natsu mengerjap. Ia gosok dagunya, mencoba berfikir kembali akan tujuan utamanya. Ia pikir ia juga sering menantang Laxus. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir juga itu tak sama seperti ia menantang Erza. Ia pernah menantang Laxus 200 kali. Menantang Master 40 kali. Mirajane 10 kali. Menantang gray-oh tidak. Gray yang selalu menantangnya duluan. Dan ia menantang erza sebanyak... Sebanyak... Argh, ia tak bisa menghitungnya. Dan seketika lampu terang menyala di kepalanya. '_Oh, Ha!'_ Ia nyengir. Ia tau sekarang. "Kheh, aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku ingin menjadi penyihir yang hebat, Nomor satu tiada tanding."

"KAU BOHONG!"

"Huh?" Cengiran semangat itu hilang sepenuhnya dari bibir Natsu. Metanya mengerjap menatap Erza. Dahinya berkerut.

"Kau bohong." gumam Erza sembari menunduk. Mencengkram rok biru yang ia kenakan.

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Erza, ada apa?" Natsu mendekat, berjongkok dan memegang bahu Erza. Mengguncangnya pelan.

"Kau bohong." Natsu semakin berkerut kala netranya menemukan jejak basah di rok Erza. Tepat tegak lurus dengan kepala Erza. Tangan Natsu menarik dagu Erza pelan, mengeryit kala melihat liquid transparan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ugh, ia tak suka melihat ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau bohong." Masih dengan verba yang sama, Erza terus bergumam.

"Apanya yang bohong? Kau membuatku bingung?"

Erza menepis tangan Natsu. "Alasanmu. Kau berkata jujur, tapi sorot matamu berbohong. Kau bohong."

Mengerjap sebentar, Natsu lantas mendesah. Menarik kembali dagu Erza agar mereka dapat bertukar pandang. Kini wajah Natsu berubah serius. Erza tak melihat wajah kekanak-kanakan di sana.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku selalu tahu semua tata-"

"Bukan itu."

"Huh?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengetahui alasanku yang sebenarnya?"

Entah mengapa Erza merasa suasana menjadi memamanas. Nafasnya tak bisa teratur dan detak jantungnya yang mendadak menggila. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi talu akibat jentungnya yang berbenturan keras dengan baju jirah yang ia pakai.

"T-tentu." ujarnya.

Natsu tersenyum. Tulus. Mendorong tengkuk Erza, membawanya mendekati wajahnya sendiri. Sebuah kecupan. Singkat nan manis. Erza hanya terbelalak.

"Kau tahu maksudnya." Erza terdiam.

"Aku terus menantangmu karena aku ingin melampaui kekuatanmu. Hingga suatu saat nanti, aku akan berada di hadapanmu ketika kau berada dalam bahaya. Berdiri dengan gagah meneriakan 'Aku akan melindungimu'." Natsu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Erza dengan tangannya.

"Tentu tak lupa menambahkan kata 'Dengan nyawaku sendiri sebagai taruhannya'. Bukankah itu terdengar keren?"

Erza terbelalak.

"Dan juga. Tak ada bagusnya kalau wanita lebih kuat dari pria. Aku tak mau harga diriku jatuh hanya karena istriku lebih kuat dariku. Bukan begitu?" Natsu tersenyum dengan lebarnya, menunjukan kesungguhan hatinya. Erza tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya terpaku oleh kata-kata Natsu yang menggolakkan hatinya. Ia pikir itu terlihat manis.

Duak

"B-Baka. A-a-alasan macam apa itu. Itu terdengar aneh." Erza cepat berdiri setelah membuat Natsu terpelanting karena pukulannya.

"E-erza, apa kau tidak percaya? Kau tak melihat mataku?"

"Tidak."

"Argh, _nande dayo?_ Harusnya kau melihatnya! Kau tak tahu aku..."

Erza tak menggubris semua rancauan Natsu. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana cara menghentikan talu genderang dalam dadanya yang semakin menggila. Dan juga, rona semerah rambutnya yang masih menempel di wajahnya. '_Bagaimana ini?'_

Ia pikir nanti ia akan mengambil misi _**rank triple S**_ setelah ini. Ia tak mau bertemu Natsu untuk satu tahun kedepan. Ia tak mau.

"Erza, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pulang, kau jangan ikut."

"Hey, Kapan kita bertarung?"

"URUSAI."

**End**

**...**

**"Ini Hanya sebuah fanfiksi. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Canon. ^^"**

**...**

**Hola, hola, **_**Konichiwa**_**. Saya orang baru di fandom ini, **_**yoroshiku**_**. Bagaimana ceritanya? Pasti jelek. Untuk itu, saya meminta tanggapannya dari kalian. BTW, ini malah seperti ff OTP saya di Naruto fandom. Gak apalah, ya?**

**Review, please Readers sekalian. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
